


Twice Removed (From A Second Home)

by killingmonsterswritingthings



Series: 10 Days of LawLu 2020 [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 10 Days of LawLu 2020, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Law and Luffy grow up with the marines, Mentions of Garp and Corazón, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27698728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killingmonsterswritingthings/pseuds/killingmonsterswritingthings
Summary: Luffy gets taken in by Garp to live on a marine base full-time. At one of its fancy functions, he meets Law.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: 10 Days of LawLu 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021261
Comments: 14
Kudos: 90





	Twice Removed (From A Second Home)

**Author's Note:**

> welcome back! this one was written for 10 days of lawlu day 5, “Another time; another place”, which i took as an opportunity for some canon divergence. enjoy :)

Luffy hates going to Marine functions with his grandpa. He just turned eight, the tall men in uniform make him uncomfortable and it’s all tiny food he doesn’t like and drinks that don’t taste good, and he would much rather be at home chasing after Ace and Sabo through the mountains. He still doesn’t understand why Garp took him to live with him on base a few months ago.

He spots the other boy after sitting sullenly in place for a while. The boy is sitting on a bar stool that’s pushed up against the wall and looks much older – a teenager, which is exciting – and Luffy slides off his chair and takes off in his direction, his grandpa distracted by talking to some Vice Admiral or another. Luffy really doesn’t care.

“Hi!” he says when he’s standing right next to the boy. He’s not wearing a uniform, which is good, because that means he isn’t a recruit in the academy. “I’m Luffy.”

The boy blinks down at him. “Hello.”

“What’s your name?” Luffy asks. “I’m bored, are you bored, too?”

The boy is frowning a little, and it reminds Luffy of Ace. “I’m Law,” he says after a moment. “I’m not bored.”

“Oh, okay,” Luffy says. “What are you doing?”

Law sighs a little. “People watching.”

“Oh,” Luffy says again. It sounds like a lot of sitting still and being quiet, like bird watching, which is also boring, but he likes people. He scrambles up on the bar stool next to Law. “Can I join?”

“You don’t look like I can stop you,” Law mumbles and Luffy laughs.

“How does it work?” he asks.

“You look at the people and make up stories about them in your heads,” Law says with a vague little hand motion.

“What about the people you already know?”

“Ignore them. Or pretend they have a secret.”

“I know all my grandpa’s secrets already,” Luffy says unhappily.

“Who’s your grandpa?” Law asks, and Luffy points at him in the crowd. Law scoffs. “Everyone has secrets. He could be hiding your father’s identity from you.”

“I don’t have a dad.”

That seems to startle Law, because he snorts. “Is he dead?”

Luffy only shrugs. “I don’t think so. I just don’t think I have one. I have grandpa, and I had Dadan.”

Law doesn’t ask who Dadan is. Instead he looks between Luffy and his grandpa on the other side of the room and frowns again. It looks like he’s thinking very hard, and then suddenly the corners of his mouth turn up into a smile. Luffy hasn’t seen him smile yet, and he should do it more often. Then he looks back at Luffy. “Well, my theory is that your dad is an outlaw and that’s why your grandpa doesn’t talk about him.”

Luffy immediately perks up. “Like a pirate?”

“Maybe,” Law says, and now he’s full-on grinning. Then he just moves on, even though Luffy wants to talk about his dad being a pirate some more. “See that one over there who basically looks like he’s just skin and bones? That’s because he’s dead, and he just doesn’t know it.”

They trade theories like this back and forth for a while, and Luffy has to admit that it’s more fun than he originally thought it would be. After a while though, he notices that Law hasn’t talked much about himself, and he gets curious.

“What about your parents?” he asks.

“They’re dead,” Law says after a moment. “I live with a marine captain now, that’s why I’m here.”

“Are you gonna be a marine, too?”

“I don’t know yet,” Law says. “I wanted to for a long time, but I think at this point the marine wants me to join more than I do. They’re probably just after my devil fruit powers.”

Luffy gives a little gasp. “You ate a devil fruit too?” He immediately pulls at his cheek to demonstrate his own powers. “What can you do?”

Law looks around for a moment, then he flicks his wrist, and a small bubble envelopes Luffy’s left hand. Then his pinky finger neatly separates from the base. It doesn’t hurt at all.

“That’s so cool!” Luffy shrieks.

“Shhh,” Law makes, quickly reattaching his finger and dropping the bubble. “It’s a secret.”

“Oh, okay,” Luffy says and makes a zipping and locking motion over his mouth. Then he remembers what Law initially said. “What do they want with your powers?”

“They’re pretty strong,” Law says. “So I think they just want to keep me close for that, instead of for… me.” It sounds pretty vague, and Luffy isn’t sure if there’s another secret there or not.

“I want to be a pirate,” Luffy says decisively. Pirates are so much better than the marines.

Law frowns. “Pirates aren’t good, either,” he says.

“Well, Shanks is good,” Luffy says. “He saved my life, and I got the devil fruit from him. I guess I ate it accidentally, though.”

“There’s not really much good in the world,” Law says. It sounds sad.

Luffy cocks his head. “How’d your parents die?” he asks.

“A disease,” Law says. “Generational poisoning really. That’s why my skin looks like this.” He points to his face, and the discolored parts of it Luffy can see. “It’s called vitiligo.”

Half the words Law used don’t even make sense to Luffy, but he just nods along. “I’m sorry,” he says, because he learned that’s the right thing to do in that situation.

“They were doctors,” Law continues. “So I kind of just want to be a doctor, too.”

Luffy excitedly bounces in his seat. “Perfect! I’ll be the captain and you can be the ship’s doctor.”

“Do you even know anything about sailing?” Law frowns.

“Not yet,” Luffy grins. “But I’m sure my grandpa can teach me if I pretend I want to be a marine.”

That startles a chuckle out of Law, and Luffy grins proudly at having made him laugh. Before he can elaborate on his plans, a man with wavy blond hair steps into his field of vision.

“I see you’ve made a friend,” the man says to Law.

Law looks up at him. “Yeah, I think I have. Cora-san, this is Luffy.”

“Oh, I know who he is, and I approve.”

Luffy shakes the man’s hand. He’s wearing a marine uniform, too, and Luffy figures this must be the captain Law is living with now.

“Can we go now?” Law asks the man, who laughs.

“Yeah, it’s getting late.” He looks at Luffy. “You better get back to your grandpa, I think he’s looking for you.”

Luffy heaves a sigh. “Okay. It was nice to meet you.” He grins at Law and takes off, hearing a small “You too.” behind him.

Luffy finds his grandpa, and has to endure a stern lecture about sneaking off. But all he wants to do is tell his grandpa about the boy he met. He hopes that they will meet again, because with Law here, living on a marine base won’t be so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading and see you tomorrow! you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/luffylaws) and less regularly on [tumblr](https://leiathelight.tumblr.com)


End file.
